Girls Night (the problems of dating a superhero) FR
by Tristana702
Summary: C'est pour ça qu'on ne t'invite pas à nos soirées entre filles. (Traduction de IWantYouInMyLife)


Coucou! Après une éternité (vous pouvez remercier la fac) je suis de retour avec une traduction!

Merci à l'auteur: IWantYouInMyLife de m'avoir autorisé à traduire et publier son écrit. Comme toujours vous pouvez trouver le lien vers son profil sur le mien.

Il s'agit d'un One-Shot donc pas de suite de prévu.

Comme toujours, merci à ma Bêta de m'avoir corriger! Et bonne lecture!

Pour éviter des confusions, voici les couples:  
Frank / Murdock / Karen (Daredevil)  
Darcy Lewis / Steve Rogers / Bucky Barnes  
Jane Foster / Thor  
Pepper Potts / Tony Stark  
Natasha / Bruce Banner

* * *

**Girls Night (the problems of dating a superhero)**  
**Soirée entre filles (les problèmes quand on sort avec un super héros)**

_-J'en ai marre Frank ! Putain de marre. Tu m'entends ? hurla Karen, en fusillant de toutes ses forces l'homme du regard._

_\- Karen…  
\- Je trouve pertinent d'ajout…  
-Non, il n'y a rien à ajouter Murdock. Je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot de la part de vous deux, est-ce que je suis claire ?_

_Elle leva les bras au ciel en secouant la tête._

_-Je ne peux pas vous emmener où que ce soit, putain ! Pas un seul endroit à New York où je peux vous emmener pour un putain de rencard !_

* * *

-Meuf, on dirait que tu as besoin d'un verre, dit Darcy dès que Karen sortit de l'ascenseur, en lui lançant un regard compatissant.

Darcy ne s'embêta pas à se lever de sa place sur le canapé, choisissant à la place de tapoter l'espace libre à sa gauche, un signal clair pour Karen de bouger ses fesses par là pour rejoindre les autres. Pepper, Jane et Natasha étaient déjà là, sirotant des verres de ce qui semblaient être des Margarita et d'après l'expression de leur visage, ce n'était pas la première tournée non plus.

-Plutôt un bocal complet de Long Island, soupira Karen en se frottant le front.

Jane haussa les épaules, leva son verre pour porter un toast moqueur  
-ça peut s'arranger.  
-Ouais. S'il y a une chose que cette tour a à offrir en grande quantité, c'est de l'alcool, fit remarquer Darcy. Du bon aussi, parce que laisse-moi te dire, personne ne fait ce boulot en étant sobre, personne.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre, assura Karen, en s'asseyant de manière dramatique.  
\- Fais-moi confiance, si j'ai appris quelque chose depuis que j'ai rencontré Matt, c'est d'accepter la liqueur quand on te l'offre.  
-Amen à ça, ma sœur.

Pepper hocha la tête compréhensive.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au fait ?  
-La même connerie que d'habitude, c'est ce qui s'est passé, se plaignit Karen, en enlevant ses talons. C'est juste que je ne peux les emmener nulle part. Il y a toujours un combat, toujours quelqu'un à sauver, toujours une personne, onze putain de rue plus loin, qui a besoin d'aide. Et je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas qu'ils aident –je le veux bien sûr- mais parfois c'est juste tellement fatiguant.  
-Et parfois ils ne s'expliquent même pas ! ajouta Darcy, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ils se lèvent juste et partent au milieu de notre putain de diner.

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel :  
-Le nombre de fois où Tony m'a tout bonnement posé un lapin pour rester dans son labo à réparer un quelconque stupide robot…  
-Bruce est super, sourit Natasha, en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Darcy balança un coussin sur l'espionne, malheureusement en manquant sa cible de beaucoup.  
-Oh, ferme la, Natasha !  
-Quoi ? demanda Natasha, comme la connasse qu'elle était. Il l'est.  
-On sait, c'est pour ça, qu'on ne t'invite pas à nos soirées filles, grommela Jane.  
-Je sens que je devrais être offensée.  
-Et bien, va te sentir offensée ailleurs, dit Darcy en faisant un geste de la main pour lui signifier de partir. On est trop occupée à se plaindre là.  
-A propos de qui cette fois ? demanda Natasha en leur lançant à toutes un regard appuyé. Murdock ou Castle ?  
-Qui ? Tu te moques de nous ? Renifla Darcy en se levant pour aller chercher plus d'alcool. A propos d'eux tous ! Connards emmerdant.

Les filles firent différents bruits en accord, s'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé et les fauteuils, se préparant pour quelques heures de complaintes bruyantes et une énorme quantité d'alcool.

* * *

-Thor a cassé notre lit pour la troisième fois. dit soudainement Jane après une minute de silence, un air pincé sur le visage. Ça fait seulement quatre mois depuis qu'on a emménagé dans la Tour. Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?  
-Peu importe Foster. On ne va pas pleurer parce que ton homme casse ton lit avec ses prouesses sexuelles.  
-C'est le problème ! expliqua Jane, avec une grimace.

Elle enveloppa ses bras autour de ses jambes et posa son menton sur ses genoux.

-Ce n'est pas pendant qu'on fait l'amour. Ça je pourrais le comprendre. Non, il joue à un stupide jeu en ligne sur son ordinateur quand je travaille, et il s'énerve tellement avec qu'il saute partout et casse le lit.  
-Jeu sur ordinateur ? demanda Pepper, semblant confuse.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je sais pas, Counter-Strike ou Fortnight ou peu importe.  
-Et il casse le lit ?  
-Oui ! dit-elle en hochant la tête et semblant plus que frustrée. Je rentre après une journée au labo, et tout ce que je veux c'est m'allonger sur mon maudit lit pour rattraper un peu de sommeil, mais non, bien sûr que non. J'ai dit à Tony de lui construire quelque chose de plus solide autrement je vais tuer Thor moi-même un de ces jours, et ils auront un membre en moins.

Pepper lui tapota le bras en consolation.  
-Je vais mettre Tony dessus, ma puce. T'inquiète pas.  
-Je vote pour simplement virer le mec de ta chambre.  
-Encore mieux, pars pour quelques jours et regarde combien de temps ça lui prend pour réaliser que tu es partie.

* * *

-FRIDAY, demanda Karen en penchant la tête pour regarder vers le plafond. Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir de la musique s'il te plait ?  
-Des préférences ? questionna l'IA, en sautant les formalités avec elles.  
-Quelque chose de relaxant ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être un classique, ça serait agréable.

Darcy grogna.  
-Non ! Tout sauf ça, pitié, dit-elle en avalant le contenu de son verre. Si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'une seule vieille chanson, je jure que je vais exploser.  
-Mets juste des chansons idiotes pour filles. Une chanson pop n'importe quoi, ordonna Pepper. Darcy a raison. Je suis fatiguée de Metallica et AC/DC.  
-Tu penses que c'est mauvais ? Steve et Bucky écoutent uniquement du Jazz –tout le temps, tous les jours. Je veux dire, j'aime le Jazz autant que qui que ce soit mais il y a une dose limite de saxophone que quelqu'un peut entendre avant que ça ne commence à le rendre fou.  
-Essaye de te réveiller avec « Highway to Hell », murmura sombrement Pepper.

Karen s'exclame :  
-Il n'a pas fait ça ?  
-Si, il l'a fait confirma Pepper, en expirant profondément comme si elle soutenait le poids de la Terre entière. Plus d'une fois malheureusement.  
-C'est quoi ce délire ?

* * *

-Est-ce qu'ils se disputent toujours à propos de ça ? demanda Pepper, même si l'expression de son visage montrait clairement qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.  
-Bien sûr que oui. C'est un débat en cours avec eux, et honnêtement ? Je suis fatiguée de jouer les médiatrices je les laisse juste faire. Pour être honnête, je suis en train de commencer à penser que c'est une sorte de préliminaire bizarre, admit Karen en levant les bras derrière elle pour attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse.

-Je sais, pas vrai ? agréa Darcy. Ils sont pleins de conneries de toute façon. On sait tous que le moment venu, Steve ne tuera pas les salopards et que Bucky le fera. Ils ne changeront pas c'est tellement inutile.  
-Oui ! Exactement ! Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui dois souffrir pour ça ? Je ne suis pas celle qui tue ou qui ne tue pas les gens, pour l'amour du ciel. Je vous jure que je pourrais écrire une thèse de doctorat complète avec les pour et les contre de tuer les criminels avec tous les arguments que j'ai amassés depuis que j'ai commencé à sortir avec eux.  
-Tu sais ce qui est le pire ? C'est que quand ils font ça, ça cri, ça hurle, et ça dérange ma paix pendant toute la soirée, et puis ils vont au lit et dorment comme des morts, aucun problème du tout. Et je vais rester éveillée, avec une migraine terrible et continuer à penser à tout ce qu'ils ont dit.  
-Oh, ce problème, je ne l'ai pas. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, je suis l'inverse. A la minute où ils commencent à y aller, je ferme la porte de la chambre et je vais au lit, partagea Karen transmettant un peu de sa sagesse. Quand tu sors avec le Punisher et je-suis-coupable-de-tout-Murdock, tu apprends assez rapidement à dormir dès que tu en as la possibilité.

* * *

-Juste pour un moment, commença Jane en levant un sourcil. Essayez d'imaginer à quel point c'est dingue de vivre dans une pièce avec un marteau que vous ne pouvez pas soulever.  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne laisse pas sur le sol ? demanda Karen.  
-Oh, il le fait, dit Jane, en retroussant les lèvres et semblant plutôt en avoir finit avec le sujet. Je me suis cassée un orteil une fois.  
-Ouch  
-Et mon nez aussi.

Pepper pencha la tête sur le côté.  
-Ton nez ?  
-Je suis tombée face la première sur le sol.  
-Trouve un socle pour lui ou quelque chose, suggéra Natasha autour d'une cuillérée de glace.  
-Le putain de marteau a un maudit socle, d'accord ? affirma Jane, en ouvrant son propre pot de glace d'un geste brusque et en poignardant la pauvre chose avec sa cuillère. Stark lui en a construit un –Thor ne l'utilise pas. Il se balade avec la chose partout et le laisse trainer partout également.

Depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, avec la tête à l'intérieur du congélateur, Darcy cria :  
-Meuf, demande à Valkyrie de lui botter le cul pour toi.  
-Tu penses que je ne l'ai pas fait ? Bonne chance pour essayer de changer les habitudes d'un mec qui vit depuis 1 000 ans.

Karen grimaça :  
-_Ouch  
_\- Oui, c'est ça. Ouch

* * *

-Le sang. Mon Dieu, le sang !  
-C'est partout !  
-Je sais, pas vrai ? dit Karen, en levant les mains en l'air dans un geste d'exaspération.  
-Et faites-moi confiance, je sais comment enlever les traces de sang des vêtements. Je suis une femme bon sang, mais là c'est totalement d' un autre niveau. C'est sur tous leurs vêtements maintenant –il n'y en a pas un seul qui n'a pas été aspergé de sang.  
-Sang ? Se moqua Darcy. J'aimais bien quand c'était seulement du sang. Le sang c'est bien –j'aime même le sang maintenant. Mais quand c'est des sortes de substances gluantes dégoutantes de n'importe quelle merde bizarre ?  
-J'ai dû raser les cheveux de Thor une fois à cause du truc qui ne voulait pas partir, commenta Jane. C'était dommage –ses cheveux étaient tellement magnifiques.

Karen secoua la tête.  
-Non, je pense toujours que le sang est le pire. Ils rentrent à la maison, recouverts de sang –comme s'il pleuvait du sang dans les rues à la place de l'eau. J'ai toujours l'impression que je vais avoir une crise cardiaque parce que, au début, je ne sais jamais s'ils sont blessés ou si ça vient de quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Et bien, ma chérie, si tu es affectée à la vue du sang, peut-être que sortir avec le Punisher n'était pas une très bonne idée, taquina Natasha en remplissant son verre.  
-Et bien, va te faire foutre, Romanov, claqua Karen en retour. Je ne suis pas sensible –loin de la. tu as juste aucune idée de la quantité de dommages que Frank peut faire quand il est énervé.  
-J'ai vu les vidéos.

Karen rigola, se servant elle-même un autre verre et le remplissant jusqu'au bord.  
-Les vidéos ? Fais-moi signe quand tu dois laver des bouts d'intestins de ses cheveux. Je te défie de ne pas reculer à ce moment là.  
-Tu perds ça quand tu as été sur le terrain, répondit Natasha en haussant les épaules.  
-Sur le terrain ? Se moqua Karen en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu penses qu'une personne peut sortir avec Daredevil et le Punisher sans aller '_sur le terrain'_ ? Je me suis sali les mains pleins de fois Natasha, arrête tes conneries. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'y suis habituée.

Natasha leva les mains dans un geste de paix.  
-Ce n'est pas ton métier, c'est ce que je voulais dire, dit-elle avec un regard lourd de sens.  
-Quand tu es au milieu de ces événements, chaque jour, tout le temps, sans une pause, soit vous perdez votre sensibilité, soit vous tombez en poussière comme du papier mouillé.  
-Papier mouillé ? demanda Darcy en fronçant les sourcils. Ça ne tombe même pas en poussières. Ça n'a pas de sens.  
-Ferme la, Lewis.  
-Non, je comprends. Tu as raison, admit Karen, enveloppant ses jambes à sa poitrine. Je ne pense même pas qu'ils le sentent encore. Le sang, je veux dire. Ils rentrent à la maison couvert avec et c'est comme si c'était de la sueur pour eux, ou autre –c'est juste qu'ils ne le remarquent plus maintenant.  
-Comme les blessures ! s'exclama Darcy. Ils rentrent à la maison avec une entaille, un bras cassé, en boitant, je ne sais pas et ils agissent comme si c'était rien. Je vous jure qu'une fois Bucky a oublié qu'il avait été poignardé dans le dos, alors il est juste allé se coucher avec une énorme entaille dans le dos, encore en train de saigner à travers son t-shirt. Quand je me suis assise derrière lui, j'ai presque eu une crise cardiaque.

Karen acquiesça, sachant précisément de quoi parlait Darcy. Merde, le nombre de fois où elle a dû forcer les garçons à se déshabiller et à la laisser les examiner avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher était bien trop élevé pour être admissible. Si ce n'était pas pour elle, ils auraient tous les deux quelques membres en moins à présent.

-Les filles, vous n'avez jamais pensé qu'on devrait juste faire nos sacs au milieu de la nuit et partir tant qu'on en a encore la chance ? demanda Pepper après une pause.

Elles se regardèrent, essayant de lire les réponses nageant dans leurs yeux, permettant au silence de s'installer pendant une minute avant que Darcy ne brise le moment en riant assez bruyamment.

-Yup, dit-elle avec ironie. Seulement tous les putains de jours de ma vie.

Jane acquiesça  
-On devrait le faire.

Karen et Natasha échangèrent un regard.

-Tu attrapes l'argent j'attrape les passeports ? demanda Natasha en souriant.  
-Putain, ouais, gloussa Karen en sirotant sa boisson. Pour un peu de paix ? Je ferais même en sorte que nos morts soient imprimées sur chaque putain de journaux de ce pays.

-Santé à ça, ma sœur, dit Darcy en levant son verre à moitié vide.

Quatre autres verres se joignirent au sien dans les airs.

-Santé !

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé!

A bientôt (si la fac le veut bien)


End file.
